(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept disclosed relates to exercise devices and equipment used for physical fitness training, particularly devices that require specific gripping postures by a user's hand or hands.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
US #2013/0324382 (Dec. 5, 2013; Wilson). A non-planar exercise mat is disclosed comprising a plurality of detachable handheld implements, each handheld implement serving functions independently of the mat. Various embodiments include handles for assisting a user in performing a variety of exercises upon, or optionally using, the mat.
US #2014/0135189 (May 15, 2014; Thomason) An exercise device having a hemispherical handle, an internal support, and a foot support for performing a variety of pushup-type exercises. The hemispherical handle is designed to provide optimum support and comfort to the user. The internal support is attached to the handle in a way that permits the handle to move relative to the foot support, for example, by moving up and down, rotating, tilting from side to side, or revolving about a central axis. The foot support provides support for the handle. Pads may be removably attached to the foot support to provide the desired surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,646 (Jun. 20, 2006; Slimi) An apparatus (1) for making figures or body exercises in rotation, includes: a lower part (20) having non-skipping elements (22) on an exercise surface (S); a mobile upper part (10) rotating relatively to the lower pan (20), and elements (30) for coupling in rotation the respectively upper and lower parts (10, 20). The upper part (10) comprises a gripping piece (100) conformed to receive a part (M) of a user's (U) body.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,160 (Jun. 11, 2013; Andrews) A wrist saver device with an elastomeric body and an adjustable strap is provided for decreasing stress and strain of a user's wrist joint by elevating a heel of a user's hand and lessening the amount and degree of an extension of a user's wrist so as to comfort and cushion the user's wrist and substantially prevent the user's wrist from being positioned at a 90 degree fight angle and perpendicular to the user's forearm and hand when the user is performing yoga, pushups, hand stands, dips or other upper body weight bearing exercises.
US #2010/0248920 (Sep. 30, 2010; Morales) An article of manufacture designed to allow the performance of pushups comfortably, ergonomically, and in a balanced manner on a ground surface. The article in reference is composed of a pair of hand supports (left and right) made of plastic or similar material, and a plurality of cushions made of rubber, cloth, or similar materials. The supports have a base or bottom portion designed to contact the floor, and a top portion at an elevated position relative to the base and above the floor. The top portion of the supports provide space for the user's hands to rest in a position that is more ergonomic than if resting directly on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,791 (Jan. 2, 2007; Edwards) Disclosed are yoga grip blocks having one or more block sections and a grip section that provide support and comfort in the practice of yoga exercises. The invention includes preferred materials to fabricate yoga grip blocks and describes methods of using yoga grip blocks.
US #2013/0274078 (Oct. 17, 2013; Andrews) A wrist saver Yoga block includes a handle which decreases stress and strain of a user's wrist joint by lessening the degree of extension of a user's wrist so as to substantially prevent the user's wrist from being positioned at a 90 degree angle with respect to the user's hand when the user is performing Yoga poses, Pilates, push-ups, hand stands, dips or other upper body weight bearing exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,206 (Nov. 14, 1995; Fleming) Exercise aids for doing inclined pushups which may be positioned on the top of an elevated surface e.g. a table top. The handle bar of each aid is held in one hand and the person plants the bottom of the feet on the floor and does the pushup. The aid has a handle bar which is inclined at an angle of about 30°±5° with respect to the bottom surface of the aid which supports it to permit back and forth push up type motion.
US #2012/0214653 (Aug. 23, 2012; Tsou) A yoga block in the preferred embodiment of the present invention is a prism-shaped triangular block that provides a stable and solid base on all sides, horizontally and vertically, and is equipped with ergonomically placed hand grooves and multiple level hand slots for tailored use. The device helps users refine their practice through safe and proper alignment various yoga postures. A yoga block in the preferred embodiment is preferably composed of lightweight yet sturdy materials such as: foam, cork, or natural wood, but is in no way limited to these suggested materials.